


Half-blooded

by Deathofme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathofme/pseuds/Deathofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape shows Bellatrix her place. Set during his period as headmaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-blooded

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a dark Christmas ficlet for DarkheartWalsh who was dismayed that there weren't enough Snape/Bella fic.

"You may sneer all you wish, Bellatrix, but that's not going to change the situation."

 

Snape noticed that Amycus and Alecto were still present, and eyeing the simmering face-off between Bellatrix and himself warily. They could smell the blood in the air and were debating whether to stick around or leave. Snape gestured sharply with his head at the door.

 

"You're dismissed, get back to the school. I believe you're relieving Filius for patrol in a few minutes, Amycus."

 

"Do you actually let him order you about?" Bellatrix spat.

 

Amycus and Alecto looked at each other nervously, before Amycus answered. "We only follow the Dark Lord's wishes, Bellatrix, you know that."

 

"Excuses! You spineless worm—"

 

Snape slammed his hand down on the rickety table, face inches from Bellatrix's. "That's _enough_."

 

The Carrows quickly exited the Shrieking Shack, knowing there was no more of the meeting to be wrapped up apart from the regular fight that occurred between Snape and Bella every time.

 

Noting that the Carrows were making their way back up to Hogwarts castle, Snape turned to face Bellatrix again, only to find her wand pointed directly in between his eyes.

 

"You do this every time, Lestrange, I'm beginning to grow tired of it."

 

"Just making sure you don't pull something on the sly, Severus… sneaky little snake like you are."

 

"If there's any suspicious character present, it would have to be you, Bellatrix."

 

She regarded him coldly for a few seconds before lifting up her wand away from his face.

 

"Why haven't we found the Potter boy yet?"

 

Snape sighed, he had obviously been harassed along this line of questioning before. "I don't know, Bellatrix, it's not as if he'll decide to walk in straight through the Great Hall to make himself known."

 

"The Dark Lord is beginning to suspect you – "

 

Snape grabbed the front of her robes and roughly pulled her towards him, seething. "The Dark Lord is more than pleased with my work, it's _you_ who has suspicions of me. You're unrelenting, Lestrange, and you're trying my patience."

 

Her eyes were flashing, he could feel her chest moving up and down as anger coursed through her. One hand with claw-like fingernails wound itself around his arm and squeezed painfully.

 

"How dare you place your hands on me?"

 

Severus regarded her with an icy stare, tilting his head to the side to scrutinize her from a more intimate angle.

 

"And what makes you so untouchable?"

 

She jerked her arm back to release herself from his hold, but he only tightened his grip, her struggle causing them to bump against each other uncomfortably.

 

"How tragically misguided your boldness is, Severus. You only exist because your mother allowed herself to be sullied by some _muggle_ —"

 

The slap across her face caused her to gasp, her face burning and her nerves lighting on fire. She could feel a tingle in her left nipple and raised her wand in the air.

 

" _Cruc—_ "

 

" _Expelliarmus_."

 

He said it with an almost lazy flick of his hand and her wand flew across the room. He chuckled at the livid expression on her face. "You can be so predictable, Bella."

 

"You half-blood bastard!"

 

"Of course, of course… though, despite my unfortunate parentage the Dark Lord still sees the value in my work. Besides, those with purer blood than I don't seem to be putting it to much use. What does Rodolphus do nowadays? Clean your carpets? Dust your drapes?"

 

Severus sneered at her nastily. "Fulfill his spousal duties?"

 

She flew at him in a rage, and he chuckled deeply in his throat. Her nails struck him across the face and he could feel blood well up in the shallow cuts and begin to slide down his cheek. He laughed harshly. "Does he even do that much for you, or is he off playing with his brother?"

 

"You dare insult your superiors?"

 

A hand snaked into her hair and pulled her closer to him, though yanking downwards painfully. She hissed, her wand point poking into his stomach.

 

Snape regarded her coolly from his higher vantage point, and slowly wiped the blood smearing his face. He pressed them against her lips, laughing again when she bit his fingertips and broke skin, new blood pooling into her mouth.

 

"It may be sullied, but what does it taste like?"

 

"Poison," she spat, his waistcoat flecked with her spittle and his blood. She looked enraged, but he could see her eyes darkening with ardor. His hand loosened its hold in her hair and she straightened, closing the distance between them, their breath mingling. He could smell the copper from her warm mouth, mere centimeters from his own.

 

"M-Men like you need to be shown their place." Her speech hiccoughed briefly when he grasped her buttock firmly, pressing her closer against himself. The friction of their robes was causing her to press more closely to him. He could feel her breasts pushed up against his chest, her breathing quickening.

 

"Men like me?" He purred, her hand bringing his to place over her breast. A mocking smile curved onto her lips, her hips grinding lightly against his when she felt his fingers slip under the material of her robes to fondle her nipple.

 

"I don't care how pure your blood is, Bellatrix, you will refer to me as Headmaster."

 

He saw her eyes flash and he chuckled throatily, leaning in predatorily and daring her to contradict him. His fingers began to squeeze her nipple painfully. She inhaled sharply.

 

" _Say it_ …"

 

She gulped visibly, averting her gaze. He made 'tsk'ing noises under his breath mockingly, the tip of his nose skimming her cheek. His hips began to grind lightly against hers and her breath hitched in her throat.

 

"Yes, Headmaster… "

 

"Good girl," he purred. "Now go run along back to Lord Voldemort and give him my report."

 

Snape roughly shoved her away from him and straightened the front of his robes. Bellatrix stumbled gracelessly, caught completely by surprise. Snape was already out the Shrieking Shack door by the time she had recovered and retrieved her wand. The hex blasted the doorframe and missed his head by inches.

 

Her enraged screams faded into the night air.

 

Snape briskly entered his office and shrugged off his waistcoat. He sent for a house elf to take it to be cleaned. Dumbledore's portrait regarded him concernedly as he found a mirror and inspected the cut on his face. It was with an irritated tap of his wand that the wound sealed itself.

 

"The things you put yourself through, my dear boy."

 

Snape pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and wiped the drying blood from his face. He snorted bitterly at the portrait.

 

"You wouldn't know the half of it, old man."

 

FIN


End file.
